


Eager to Please

by allthings



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthings/pseuds/allthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure Kirk/Chekov smut. Chekov is 17, so possible underage depending on where you're from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eager to Please

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first time posting anything explicit, so I'm slightly nervous, but feedback is loved!

Jim sat hunched over in his chair, fingers pinched on the bridge of his nose. It had been a hell of a week, what with Bones and his team getting themselves kidnapped on what was supposed to be a routine aid-giving mission, which resulted in the throwing together of a hasty extraction plan, which was in turn botched by an error in the schematics they had been given for the planet, and led to the rescue mission also being incarcerated. Planning a rescue mission when it was you and your men who were in need of rescue was not a particularly relaxing way to spend your time but, after much negotiating and delaying of their imminent execution, some poor soul still on board the Enterprise had finally managed to create enough of a diversion for them to escape, although not without Kirk having to engage in a prolongued gun battle that had given him enough close shaves he probably deserved to be bald for the rest of his life.

Now he was not a man lacking in energy, but this Captain business was fucking exhausting.

A tentative voice startled him out of his reverie 'Keptin.. are you alright?'

He had forgotten he wasn't alone on the bridge. Of course it had to be manned at all times, and right now it was the Russian boy doing the manning. Only 17 and already working the controls of the starship with the skill of a man who'd served under the Federation for as long as he'd been alive.

"Yeah I'm good. Just been a hell of a week."

"Yes, it has." Then, even more tentatively "Is there.. anything I can do?"

In his head Jim said _"Well, I could do with a blowjob.."_ which was a really stupid thing to think, and an even stupider thing to say, but Jim was a reckless man.

"Well, I could do with a blowjob.."

The boy's eyes widened but after barely a moments hesitation he responded "I can do zat.."

Jim suddenly felt a lot more awake. It had just been a bit of banter, nothing serious, yet here was Chekov moving towards him, cheeks flushed and nervous looking, but with an eager glint in his wide grey eyes.

"Hey, kid, I wasn't serious-"

But Chekov cut him off "Don't worry Keptin, I am wery good at this."

It would take a lot of effort to argue with the eager consign and that's why he stayed still as the boy knelt between his legs, not because he was actually eager himself to feel those moist lips around his cock.

God the kid was still, well, a kid, and he kept his eyes on the ceiling as Chekov undid his trousers, reached inside his underwear, and pulled out his already half hard cock.

He didn't know quite what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't for the smaller man to swallow him almost whole, tongue lathing the sensitive underside, before pulling back and swirling that tongue deliberately over the head. He stifled a gasp of surprise, mingled with pleasure, and Chekov made a sound that would have been a laugh if his mouth hadn't been filled with Jim's dick. The reverberations from the sound tingled along his length, and his head rolled back on the chair.

For such an innocent looking kid, Chekov sure was good at sucking cock.

He glanced down, but quickly averted his eyes as the boy below looked up met them with his own clear grey ones. It was better if he could just focus on the hot, wet sensation of the mouth around him, the slight chill as it pulled back, and the delicious thrill as he was plunged back in once again.

He could feel all the tension from the whole messed up week building as Chekov's curly head bobbed up and down and he drew closer to orgasm. If he could just come, it would all burst out of him and he could relax.. before he knew it his hips were bucking involuntarily and he couldn't help but curse under his gasping breath, "Fuck.. fuck yeah that's it.." until, with a spasm, he released into Chekov's waiting mouth, who gagged slightly but dutifully stayed in place.

Jim lay back limply in his chair, waiting until his breathing evened out, while Chekov rose to his feet, swiping one hand over his mouth. Oh, he was the cat who'd got the cream alright, and a whole lot of it at that.

When he finally deemed himself in a suitable state to speak, he tipped his head forward and looked straight at the young consign. "Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

And Chekov actually fucking smirked "I did not learn only equations at Starfleet, Keptin."


End file.
